


A LOVELY NIGHT

by harrystyles28



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Please like it, inspired by lalaland, that movie deserved an award, this song radiates stevetony vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystyles28/pseuds/harrystyles28
Summary: A lyrical breakdown of A LOVELY NIGHT' through both Steve and Tony's point of view.





	A LOVELY NIGHT

‘THE SUN IS NEARLY GONE’

Steve and Tony had met at a gala. It wasnt the first time they had met up. By coincidence they both left as day turned to dusk. Steve offered to walk Tony to his car. It was getting late and he couldnt expect Tony to go up there alone. Or maybe it was just an excuse to be near this handsome man.

‘THE LIGHTS ARE TURNING ON’

Tony was becoming concious of the time of day. Or evening. He was more nervous than anything to go up a hill alone. The calming brightness of the tacky street lights and the handsome man that was accompanying him to his car brought more comfort than he would ever care to admit.

‘A SILVER SHINE THAT STRETCHES TO THE SEA’

They were near the ocean and the view was amazing. Different hues of blue shaded by the ocean made the view more magnificent. But in all honesty Steve was admiring Tony. He walked with the confidence and swagger of a well off man. Despite them not knowing much he could sense Tony would always be the one to shine the brightest. 

‘WE’VE STUMBLED ON A VIEW THAT'S TAILOR MADE FOR TWO WHAT A SHAME THOSE TWO ARE YOU AND ME’

In the time Tony and Steve had known each other they had become fond of back and forth banter. No matter what Tony had to keep the resolve of indiffrenece. Even though anyone could see (except Steve) that Tony was very much intrested in Steve. On their walk up the hill Tony found many excuses to be near Steve. Their height diffrence was something Tony found unspeakably adorable. 

‘SOME OTHER GIRL AND GUY’

Steve was set in the idea that even though Tony was bi he had no intrest in him. How could someone with so much beauty and excellence be into someone who was only at a gala to represent a company. Still he let himself dream Tony saw him as his equal. It may be a far off dream but dreams are rarely reality. 

‘WOULD LOVE THIS SWIRLING SKY’

Tony teased Steve how he would love to see this view with someone that would appreciate it. He didnt care what mattered was that Steve was there and his face and smile and beard and everything meant alot to Tony. A man who often joked of the death of chivilary was now being escorted to his car by a man he had found attractive.  
‘BUT THERES ONLY YOU AND I’

Steve told Tony the chances they had might be at three percent. Tony was attractive and alluring. Smart and sassy kind and… well Steve was accidentally showering Tony in loving compliments. He made the shorter man blush. Seeing Tony blush because of his words gave Steve an ounce of hope. 

‘AND WE’VE GOT NO SHOT’

Tony reminded himself that Steve would never see him like that. But as they walked hand in hand up a never ending hill he had an ounce of hope that maybe… just maybe that three percent could lead them to somewhere more powerful. Hand in hand up the hill Tony hummed his heart buzzing at the thought of romance.

‘THIS COULD NEVER BE YOU’RE NOT THE TYPE FOR ME’ 

Steve had yet again made an accident. He had said his type was medium with long hair. It was a joke about his best friend. Who was already in a committed relationship. They had never had any chemistry. Not even the small type he felt right now. The way his heart and mind bubbled at the thought of this night ending in a kiss. 

‘REALLY’

Tony wondered if the man was serious. Was there truly no chance? But then watching Steve nervously try and pick up his accidental mess he realized he meant no harm. It was rather cute to watch him struggle. Explain that James was his best friend. Then go into unneccasary detail that the kiss the had in 8th grade had never led to anything more.

‘AND THERES NOT A SPARK IN SIGHT WHAT A WASTE OF LOVELY NIGHT’ 

Steve was now accostomed to Tony’s teasing. He said he wished for a spark. But even as the fireworks went off in the distance he could only cling onto a slight chill. He blamed it on that god damn hill. He then questioned Tony why he had to park up so damn high. Or why he couldn’t have just gotten a damn driver.

‘YOU SAY THERES NOTHING HERE?’

Now they were both up to speed on their odd sense of flirting. Tony sighed dramatically. He commented that even the chill had more chemistry than the two of them. It was a bad joke but he saw Steve light up and smiled. He decided from then on jokes no matter how cheesy should and would be told to Steve. 

‘WELL LET’S MAKE SOMETHING CLEAR’  
Steve being the top decided he would gain control of the situation. He wanted to let it be known that despite their teasing Steve demanded control. He was only being slightly serious. It caused a chuckle from Tony. Steve laughed with him. Who was he kidding? He didn’t need to be in control to feel powerful. Being by Tony’s side gave him enough ammo to be strong.

‘I THINK I’LL BE THE ONE TO MAKE THAT CALL’

Tony laughed. Steve may be dominant but Tony liked to have some control. He informed Steve he would be leading their pack. Even if it was just two grown men attempting to flirt. To be fair neither of them had done it in awhile so they were both a little rusty. But Tony needed to reitterate that they would share control. 

‘BUT YOU’LL CALL’ 

Steve asked that sheepishly. He hoped that despite his loud and clear nervousness Tony would take the phone number written down. He calmed down seeing Tony’s sly smirk as he took the paper and slipped in his back pocket. Steve blushed when Tony winked at him. His confident demeanor fizzled as he looked down feeling slightly shy. 

‘AND THOUGH YOU LOOKED SO CUTE’

Tony felt it was needed to tell Steve how cute he looked. The way his suit hugged his body just right. Everything about Steve seemed to be just perfect. His abs and muscles showed through his suit and his bear added a sexiness. Still Tony could find no other words to describe Steve besides cute. 

‘IN YOUR POLYESTER SUIT’

Steve said the same thing. His suit was quite fitting. He looked handsome. Stunning inspiring. A million words Steve used to describe Tony. But with their back and forth flirting the only word that could be used to describe Steve was nervous. He bit his lip as he looked around for Tony’s car. 

‘IT’S WOOL’ 

Tony squinted his eyes mocking disgust. He pretended to be ashamed that someone would even consider making that mistake. Of course Steve rolled his eyes. Tony placed Steves hand on his chest. He felt Steve’s hands linger down his chest. He closed his eyes as they stayed frozen in the moment. 

‘YOU’RE RIGHT I’D NEVER FALL FOR YOU AT ALL’

With Steve’s hand still curiosuly wondering down and up his chest he whispered in Tony’s ear. To change the small percent to even smaller. His beard rubbed against Tony’s face causing the shorter man to quiver as he was embraced. Now they were closer than before. Steve could feel the heat of Tony’s breath near his chest. 

‘AND MAYBE THIS APPELS TO SOMEONE NOT IN HEELS OR TO ANY GIRL WHO FEELS THERES SOME CHANCE FOR ROMANCE BUT, I’M FRANKLY FEELING NOTHING’

Tony whispered the tall tale of his indiffrence in Steve’s ear. He knew by then he was probably not going home tonight. When he felt Steve slowly wrap his arms around him his suspicions were confirmed. He blushed feeling Steve whisper in his ear that he had to go anyway. They were both aware they weren’t leaving without each other.

‘IS THAT SO?’

Steve questioned Tony but Tony refused to crumble. His hands slowly drew away from the mans suit. He moved himself from any closeness to Tony. Both men longed for the other touch. His eyes were on Tony’s but he could feel Tony’s eyes undressing him. Finally they were at his car. 

‘IT COULD BE LESS THAN NOTHING’

Tony teased pulling Steve by his tie. Steve leaned down their lips almost touching. He couldnt help but lean in. Steve of course pulled away. He longed to touch the man he knew on the walk up. But their teasing wasnt done. Steve knew better than to assume Tony could cave so easily. 

‘GOOD TO KNOW’

Steve still pulled away but only so far. Tony’s light grip on his tie made him unspeakably turned on. He looked up and down his chest. Now it was his turn to undress the other. His eyes lingered. Seeing an older scar on Tony’s face he began kissing right next to it a smirk back on his face. 

‘SO YOU AGREE?’

Tony nodded with a small smirk on his face. He reminded him there were no sparks in sight. He kept his hands around Steve’s tie. Pulling Steve into a passionate kiss. Their lips touched and not even the fireworks could show the sparks going off in Tony’s mind. This was what he had dreamed of and more. He loved this feeling. He needed it more than he could possibly attempt to explain. 

‘THAT’S RIGHT’ 

Steve pulled away to whisper in the mans ear once more. He falsely confirmed Tony’s suspicion. He felt no spark. Only the feeling of Tony’s soft lips melting into his own. Maybe no spark he said. But goosebumps covered his legs and arms. He went back to kissing Tony saying he just needed to make sure. 

‘WHAT A WASTE OF A LOVELY NIGHT’ 

They then spent the night on the top of Tony’s roof loving and admiring the other. Their bodies were meant for each other. At the end of the night Tony laid next to Steve. Even naked their bodies matched. Tony was the right size to fit into Steves body. Tony was happy he didn’t wear a nice suit tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> this movie deserved best picture but y'all aint ready for that conversation. anyway pls leave a kudos and follow me on twitter at @SC0TTVANDYNE


End file.
